


Haunting

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Outside Looking In [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Haunting

You had a spare room in your house, and as awkward as it was at first, you offered it to Sam. This way, he could play catch up with everything Harrison. It was nice when you needed to run errands, and Dean was at work. Sam was more than happy to get the one on one time with him.

Harrison took to him right away, but you knew it hurt Sam that he was called ‘Am’. He understood that’s how it had to be for now. When he was introduced to people, his heart broke when he was called Uncle Sam. You promised that when he was older, and could understand better, that you would tell him everything. Harrison would know the truth, but for now…this was life. He took what he could get.

Dean got a call in the middle of the night, waking you up, and making you look at him confused. “Babe?” You yawned, confused. “Who was that?” There was no reason for him to be called that late.

He got out of bed, sighing. “Buddy needs some emergency help. I won’t be long, baby.” Dean leaned over, kissing you gently. “I’ll bring home those muffins you like so much to make up for it.”

You nodded slightly, worried. Dean wasn’t the cheating type, but what woman wouldn’t think that in this situation?

* * *

Harrison was in his highchair while you made yourself a cup of coffee, and Sam came in with bedhead. Seeing Harrison grinning up at him made him smile back. “Morning, kiddo.” He yawned, covering his mouth. “Where’s your daddy?” Sam asked as he went to get himself a cup of coffee.

You shrugged. “One of his friends had an emergency last night. He said he’d be back in the morning.”

As if on cue, the front door could be heard opening. Dean walked into the kitchen, making you raise an eyebrow. “Don’t worry, here are your muffins.” He gave you a small smile. “Emergency has been handled. And I need a nap.”

“Harrison has his appointment this morning. You said you’d take him so I could get some shopping done.” You reminded him, sitting down and taking a muffin from the box.

Dean groaned lightly, nodding. “I can take him.” Sam spoke up. “Or I can do the shopping. I don’t mind.” He offered, trying to help as much as he could.

You smiled softly at him. “You can take him. He’ll be getting his two year shots, so you can comfort him after.” That was one thing that you’d always hated watching- Harrison getting shots. “We usually bring him to the park after, if you don’t mind.” That, and some of the shopping was for the wedding, so you had to do it.

Sam was beaming. “Not at all.” It was one small way he could actually act like a father to his son. 

* * *

Dean had crashed after breakfast, Sam showered while you got Harrison dressed, and then you got dressed once he took Harrison out. You were glad that Sam had the chance to do things like this. Your family was an odd mix, but it worked.

Walking in the door some time after lunch, you went straight to the kitchen to put down your bags. It was oddly quiet, so you assumed Dean was still sleeping, and Sam was still out with Harrison. Moving around the kitchen, you quickly put everything away, glad that you’d managed to do everything you needed.

The wedding was in six months, and every time you had to make a choice, make a payment, or anything to do with it, you got butterflies. In 6 months, you were marrying your best friend.

You walked into the living room with a bottle of water to read and stopped. Sam was passed out on the couch, Harrison on his chest. Smiling, you pulled out your cell and snapped a picture. Sam would like that.

“Babe?” Came Dean’s loud voice, causing Harrison’s head to pop up. It was like he was never asleep. As he crawled down, he kneed Sam in the groin, making him groan. Bedhead and all, Dean shuffled in, smiling as Harrison ran over to him. “Sorry I slept so late.” He gave you a sheepish smile.

“I’ve only been home like ten minutes. I did our shopping, made a payment on my dress, got your shoes, and started getting everything for the gift bags for the bridal party.” You smiled, wrapping your arms around him. “I also made your appointment to try on your tux. It’ll be you, Harrison, Sam, and Robbie from work, since you asked him, too.”

Dean grinned, kissing you. “6 months, baby.” Sam looked away, running his hand through his hair. “And you…” Dean got his attention. “There’s a bridesmaid you’re going to just love. Her name is Molly. She’s been out of the country, that’s why you haven’t met her. She travels a lot, but she’ll be back in a month.” Sam’s eyebrows went up at his brother trying to set him up. “What, you think you’re gonna live here forever? Gotta pawn you off on someone.” Dean teased him.

You slapped his chest lightly, looking to Sam. “No, she’s great. I think you’ll like her.” You agreed, thinking they would make a cute couple. “I’ll see if she can Skype later, it’s been a bit since we’ve been able to. You can join me and Harrison for it.”

“Uh, sure?” Sam wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“You don’t have to. We just want you to have more to your life than just the house.” You said gently. “You deserve it. You do a lot for us.” Sam smiled at that, knowing you meant well. “Go to the bar now and then, take a you day…something. Don’t make me lock you out.” You half threatened. “Don’t forget yourself, Sam.” 

* * *


End file.
